horridhenryfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Transcripts
This page is a full list of transcripts from the show arranged by series and episode number. Series 1 #Transcript:Horrid Henry's Tricks and Treats #Transcript:Moody Margaret Moves In #Transcript:Horrid Henry and the Tooth Fairy #Transcript:Who Stole Mr. Kill #Transcript:Horrid Henry Goes to Work #Transcript:Horrid Henry's School Fair #Transcript:Horrid Henry's Sports Day #Transcript:Horrid Henry's Hike #Transcript:Horrid Henry's Christmas #Transcript:Horrid Henry and the Bogey Babysitter #Transcript:Horrid Henry and the Demon Dinner Lady #Transcript:Horrid Henry's Birthday #Transcript:Horrid Henry's Hobby #Transcript:Horrid Henry and the Time Machine #Transcript:Horrid Henry Goes Swimming #Transcript:Horrid Henry Eats Out #Transcript:Horrid Henry's Dinner Guests #Transcript:Perfect Peter's Horrid Day #Transcript:Horrid Henry Gets Rich Quick #Transcript:Horrid Henry's Horrid Revenge #Transcript:Horrid Henry's Sick Day #Transcript:Horrid Henry's Perfect Day #Transcript:Horrid Henry and the Secret Club #Transcript:Horrid Henry and the Injection #Transcript:Horrid Henry's Time Capsule #Transcript:Horrid Henry and the Football Fiend #Transcript:Horrid Henry's Horrid Heroes #Transcript:Horrid Henry Runs Away #Transcript:Horrid Henry's Haunted House #Transcript:Horrid Henry's Hideo Video #Transcript:Horrid Henry's Underpants #Transcript:Horrid Henry Computer Whizz #Transcript:Horrid Henry Makes Some Money #Transcript:Horrid Henry and the New Teacher #Transcript:Horrid Henry Meets the Queen #Transcript:Horrid Henry's New Shoes #Transcript:Horrid Henry's Household Chores #Transcript:Where's Fluffy? #Transcript:Horrid Henry's Fairy Dance #Transcript:Horrid Henry's Horrid Hamster #Transcript:Horrid Henry's Diary #Transcript:Horrid Henry's Aquarium #Transcript:Horrid Henry Tidies Up #Transcript:Horrid Henry's Wedding #Transcript:Horrid Henry's Dance Class #Transcript:Horrid Henry Reads a Book #Transcript:Horrid Henry Trapped! #Transcript:Horrid Henry's Sleepover #Transcript:Horrid Henry's School Trip #Transcript:Horrid Henry's Holiday #Transcript:Happy Birthday Peter! #Transcript:Perfect Peter's Revenge Series 2 #Transcript:Horrid Henry's Favourite Day #Transcript:Horrid Henry and the Best Boy's Club Sleepover #Transcript:Horrid Henry's Hiccups #Transcript:Horrid Henry and the Alien Invasion #Transcript:Horrid Henry and the Lost Dog #Transcript:Horrid Henry Gets a Job #Transcript:Perfect Peter's Pen Pal #Transcript:Horrid Henry, Horrid Headmaster #Transcript:Horrid Henry and the Name Game #Transcript:Happy Birthday Steve! #Transcript:Perfect Peter Pumps Up #Transcript:Horrid Henry and the Perfect Plant #Transcript:Horrid Henry's School Play #Transcript:Horrid Henry and the Gross DVD #Transcript:Perfect Peter, Popstar #Transcript:Horrid Henry's Smelly Stuff #Transcript:Horrid Henry Goes Fishing #Transcript:Horrid Henry's Pet-sitting Service #Transcript:Horrid Henry's Heist #Transcript:Horrid Henry and the Big Dig #Transcript:Horrid Henry and the Ice Cream Dream #Transcript:Horrid Henry and the School Uniform #Transcript:Horrid Henry's Secret Surprise #Transcript:Horrid Henry on TV #Transcript:Horrid Henry's Happy Family #Transcript:Horrid Henry Cooks a Meal #Transcript:Horrid Henry and the Walking Stick Gang #Transcript:Horrid Henry's Fun Run #Transcript:Horrid Henry's Winter Wish #Transcript:Horrid Henry and the Perfect Pirate Parade #Transcript:Horrid Henry and the Green Machine #Transcript:Horrid Henry Gets Married #Transcript:Horrid Henry: Untouchable #Transcript:Horrid Henry and the Go Kart #Transcript:Horrid Henry and the Green Machine #Transcript:Horrid Henry's Summer Camp #Transcript:When I'm King #Transcript:Horrid Henry on Trial #Transcript:Horrid Henry Takes the Biscuit #Transcript:Horrid Henry's Haircut #Transcript:Horrid Henry, Ace Reporter #Transcript:Horrid Henry Changes a Nappy #Transcript:Horrid Henry Gets Spots #Transcript:Horrid Henry Says Goodbye #Transcript:Horrid Henry and the Gross Question #Transcript:Horrid Henry and the Birthday Present #Transcript:Horrid Henry and the Zombie Hamster #Transcript:Horrid Henry Takes a Shortcut #Transcript:Horrid Henry and the Antiques Rogue Show #Transcript:Horrid Henry and the Killer Boy Rats #Transcript:Horrid Henry Goes to the Movies #Transcript:Horrid Henry Meets B.B. Silver Series 3 #Transcript: Horrid Henry, Rockstar! #Transcript: Horrid Henry and the Special Spinner #Transcript: Horrid Henry and the Weird Werewolf #Transcript: Horrid Henry Delivers a Message #Transcript: Horrid Henry and the Perfect Plane #Transcript: Horrid Henry and the Time Manager #Transcript: Horrid Henry's Skipping Lesson #Transcript: Horrid Henry and the Climbing Frame Clincher #Transcript: Horrid Henry and the Winning Ticket #Transcript: Horrid Henry and the Booger Bogey #Transcript: Horrid Henry's Horrible Homework #Transcript: Horrid Henry: Aliens ate My Homework #Transcript: Horrid Henry: Grown Up #Transcript: Horrid Henry and the Terrible Teacher #Transcript: Horrid Henry and the Tickly Treats Thief #Transcript: Horrid Henry Goes to the Park #Transcript: Horrid Henry and the Special Spa Day #Transcript: Horrid Henry and the Day of the Dinosaur #Transcript: Perfect Peter's Perfect Day #Transcript: Horrid Henry Alone At Home #Transcript: Horrid Henry's Unhappy Day #Transcript: Horrid Henry and the Scary Scooter #Transcript: Horrid Henry The Purple Hand Gang Rules OK! #Transcript: Horrid Henry and the Silly Siblings #Transcript: Horrid Henry and the Christening Crisis #Transcript: Horrid Henry, Stamp Collector #Transcript: Horrid Henry, Bogus Babysitter #Transcript: Horrid Henry and the Fashion Show #Transcript: Moody Margaret, Superstar #Transcript: Horrid Henry and the Bogey Brain Sleepover #Transcript: Horrid Henry and the Movie Star #Transcript: Horrid Henry's Perfect Protest #Transcript: Horrid Henry Joins the Best Boys Club #Transcript: Horrid Henry Goes to the Theatre #Transcript: Horrid Henry and the Early Christmas Present #Transcript: Horrid Henry and the Boodle Poodle #Transcript: Horrid Henry and the New Best Friend #Transcript: Horrid Henry, Horrid Boy? #Transcript: Horrid Henry, So Not a Girl #Transcript: Horrid Henry, Here to Entertain You #Transcript: Horrid Henry in Detention #Transcript: Horrid Henry and the Code Crackers #Transcript: Horrid Henry, My Weird Family #Transcript: Horrid Henry, It's all Your Fault #Transcript: Horrid Henry, Rocking the World #Transcript: Horrid Henry, Nothing but the Truth #Transcript: Horrid Henry Delivers the Milk #Transcript: Horrid Henry Goes Gross #Transcript: Horrid Henry, Money Talks #Transcript: Horrid Henry Sells the School #Transcript: Horrid Henry and the King of Bling #Transcript: Horrid Henry Goes Bananas Series 4 #Transcript: Horrid Henry's Comic Caper #Transcript: Horrid Henry Knows it All #Transcript: Horrid Henry Does His Homework #Transcript: Horrid Henry's Hit Song #Transcript: Horrid Henry Rewrites the Rules #Transcript: Horrid Henry: I Am Not a Hamster #Transcript: Horrid Henry Plays Air Guitar #Transcript: Horrid Henry and the Single Sock Saga #Transcript: Horrid Henry and the Perfect Parents #Transcript: Horrid Henry Takes the Blame #Transcript: Horrid Henry Tells the Truth #Transcript: Horrid Henry Flicks the Bogey #Transcript: Horrid Henry Loses Rude Ralph #Transcript: Horrid Henry, Eco Warrior #Transcript: Horrid Henry Goes to School #Transcript: Horrid Henry and the Phantom Phone #Transcript: Moody Margaret For President #Transcript: Horrid Henry and the Dangerous Data #Transcript: Horrid Henry Gives it All Away #Transcript: Horrid Henry's Marvelous Motto #Transcript: Horrid Henry and the Horrid Hat #Transcript: Horrid Henry and the Perfect Panto #Transcript: Horrid Henry Meets Mr. Tiddler #Transcript: Horrid Henry and the Purple Pass #Transcript: Horrid Henry: Hashtag Henry #Transcript: Horrid Henry Goes on Strike #Transcript: Horrid Henry's Daring Deed #Transcript: Horrid Henry and the Catastrophic Cushion #Transcript: Horrid Henry's Movie Moments #Transcript: Horrid Henry's Vile Vacation #Transcript: Horrid Henry Helps Out #Transcript: Horrid Henry Gets the Gig #Transcript: Horrid Henry's Birthday Bonanza #Transcript: Horrid Henry's Mighty Mission #Transcript: Horrid Henry and the Game Changer #Transcript: Horrid Henry Gets the Message #Transcript: Horrid Henry and the Raid of the Century #Transcript: Horrid Henry: Who's Who? #Transcript: Good Morning, Henry! #Transcript: Horrid Henry and the Detention Club #Transcript: Horrid Henry and the Phantom Fish Filcher #Transcript: Horrid Henry and the Tongue Twisters #Transcript: Horrid Henry and the Gnomes Knowhow #Transcript: Horrid Henry is Too Cool for School #Transcript: Horrid Henry's Animal Antics #Transcript: Horrid Henry: How to Be Horrid #Transcript: Horrid Henry's Top Ten Things #Transcript: Horrid Henry Mixes it Up #Transcript: Horrid Henry and the Evil Mastermind #Transcript: Horrid Henry and the Miserable Musical #Transcript: Horrid Henry's Big Breakfast #Transcript: Horrid Henry Looks at Love Movies #Transcript: Horrid Henry: The Movie Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Lists